destroyermenfandomcom-20200214-history
Chack-Sab-At
Deadly Shores Straits of Hell Blood in the Water Devil's Due River of Bones |mention = |gender = Male |status = Living |relationships = Risa-Sab-At, sister Selass-Fris-Ar, romantic interest Safir Maraan bethrothed Dennis Silva friend. |job = Wing Runner Boatswain's Mate Marine Commander |key = X |species = Lemurian}} Chack-Sab-At was a wing runner on Salissa. Chack was the first to warn of the attack by six Grik ships. During the battle he fought bravely. After the battle, Keje-Fris-Ar selected Chack as a member of the party to visit the American vessel and before the visit was over, selected him to remain behind to learn the American language. One of the original Lemurians to enter service with Walker, he very quickly gained the loyalty and trust of his shipmates. Chack considers Walker to be his home, whilst on detachment he is a Marine with a formidable reputation, on Walker he happily reverts to his 'permanent' rank of Bosun's Mate Discription: Chack is a brindle-furred 'cat on USS Walker. He has green eyes, and is described as being very strong for a Lemurian. He used to wear a traditional Lemurian red kilt when he was a wing runner on Salissa Home. When the Americans first came into the world, he was one of the first to befriend them, and often takes the position of lookout, or captain of Walker's marine contingent. Significant actions in books: In Devil's Due Chack is the commander of ground forces of Operation Outhouse Rat. WARNING SPOILERS THROUGH RIVER OF BONES When we first meet Chack-Sab-At during “Into the Storm,” he is sulking while sitting 150 tails above the main deck. Selass, the daughter of High Chief Keje-Fris-Ar, had flirted with Chack and toyed with his affections. Chack had developed a huge crush on Selass only to discover that she had used him to make Saak-Fas jealous. Now bitter, he pondered his future. He had dreams of becoming fas chief on the center wing of a new home, when one was built, but would Keje-Fris-Ar prevent his dream. Chack knew Keje to be a good and benevolent High Chief, but would Selass influence her father to deny Chack this honor. His sister Risa thinks Chack is just too serious and is acting like a fool. We learn that Chack is a pacifist, but does know how to fight. When encountering the Grik his pacifism falls by the wayside and he is a brave warrior. After U.S.S. Walker comes to the rescue of Salissa Home, a friendship is made between the destroyer’s crew and the Mi-Anakka. Chack is surprised to be included in the contingent of Lemurians that tour the Walker. He is even more surprised when Keje selects him to remain on Walker so Chack can learn the tongue of the Americans. Chack absolutely loves being on Walker and becoming one of the crew. His ability to learn english is amazing and he’s soon fluent. Jumping at the chance, Chack decides to stay on Walker and becomes a destroyman. Walker becomes his home and he eventually rises to the rank of bosun’s mate. But the destroymen have to take on other responsibilities and Chack is no different. He becomes an NCO in Pete Alden’s newly formed marines and that is where Chack begins to shine. As the size of the marines increase so does Chack’s responsibilities and professionalism. Now a marine officer he meets the incredibly beautiful Queen Safir Maraan, Queen Protector of B’mbaado. The two fall in love and become betrothed, but with their duties first, their mating will have to wait until the war is over. By the time of the fighting on New Ireland, Chack is a major in charge of 2,000 troops. The Imperial troops initially consider him nothing but a wog, but soon it is Chack’s skill and leadership that earns their respect. Leading his marines in many battles, Chack’s military knowledge is hard won and his skills honed. By the time of “River of Bones,” Chack has matured as both a military professional and as a person. It was Colonel Chack-Sab-At who led the relief that reinforced Santa Catalina on the Zambezi River. Chack directed the defense of this critical ship that was stopping the Grik Swarm. When the Santa Catalina was nothing more than a wreck, Chack was the last person off the ship. They were forced to go ashore and with the help of his friend Dennis Silva, they fought desperately until finally relieved. It didn’t come without a cost though, Chack’s beloved sister Risa was killed.